Natsu the Dragons Mentor
by ChaosDragon25
Summary: Its a Natza with an origin swap other characters with have there origins swapped as well The rating is T for now may become M in the so there maybe a slightly op natsu starts slow will eventually get longer Oops...almost forgot , credit for the first chapter is shared with FanFictionHunter


Hargeon-  
*Beep* "Attention passengers, the train will be departing shortly. If any wish to board or get off, please do so now." the voice from the local train station rang out.  
"Erza, come on. The train is about to leave."  
In one of the rear carts, we find two travels in a bit of a pinch. One was a blue furred cat with a green cloth pack tied around his neck. The other was a young woman laying on her back suffering from motion sickness. She was beautiful with a curvaceous figure and long scarlet hair. She wore a black vest that left the top open enough to reveal a generous amount of her cleavage and crimson sleeves decorated in a scale-like pattern. Her lower half was covered with black pants that clung to her shapely legs and ass, along with black open-toed heels. "… Happy...p-lease… help." she begged her feline companion.  
"Um, is your friend okay?" a nearby worker asked seeing the odd sight.  
"Aye, Erza always gets like this when it comes to transportation." Happy answer as he walked out the door before it closed. "Huh?"  
He looked behind him to see Erza with her upper body hanging out of one of the train's windows screaming in horror. "FATHER! GET ME OFF THIS THING!" Happy just continued to stand on the platform, looking at the ever shrinking train.

Elsewhere in Hargeon-  
"Wha-, this is the only place in town that sells magic?" said the girl. She appeared to be in her late teens, wearing a white vest with blue trimmings, blue skirt, black knee high boots, and a brown belt with a black, spade tipped whip resting on her left hip and a ring of assorted key on her right. Her body had a healthy amount of curves and shoulder length blonde hair with a bit some on the top right side of her head held up with a blue bow.  
"Yes. You see, this town's people are more fishing folks than magic folks. I don't think many around here even know how to use magic. I run this shop for mages that through these parts." the store owner replied much to the girl's dismay.  
"*sigh* So I came all this way for nothing"  
"Don't be upset young lady, I hall the latest goods." He told while he rummaged through one of his drawers. "This ColorS* magic is popular. The girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes to anything you want." He said before using it himself to turn his clothes purple.  
She just sulked. "I already have that."  
A second later, she was literally bumped out of her depression as a stranger walked passed her. He seemed to be around her age, wearing black pants and shoes, a red shirt, and a tattered old scarf around his neck. Though his most noticeable feature was his greasey pink hair. "Owner, I'm here for a pick up."  
The blond however was not happy. "Wait a second! I was here first and you just knocked me over!"  
"Hm?" he glanced at her for a second before turning back to the counter, but stuck his arm out to shake her hand. Still without paying much attention, he extended his hand and ended up grasping her right breast before shaking. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu."  
She slapped his hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell!?"  
"You have soft hands." Natsu turned back to her.  
"THAT WASN'T MY HAND!" she shouted back at him.  
"Then what did you slap my hand with? And what was your name?" he asked.  
"Lucy! And that time it was my hand, but-!"  
"Nice to meet you Lucy. Now-." He turned his attention back to the store owner and ignored Lucy. "I'm here for the materials we talked about."  
The shop owner was just baffled at what this guy was saying. "Umm… materials? I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to."  
"Oh, right. Forgive me." he apologized before pulling out an old brick from his pocket and placed it on the counter.  
"Wow!" Lucy gasped.  
"You must have gone through a lot to get those materials, so this should help remind you who I am."  
The old man's jaw dropped. "Then, 'you' were the one who asked for the items? Oh dear."  
"Excuse me?" Natsu inquired.  
"Someone else came in before you and purchased two items. When he showed me how much he had, I assumed he was you. I'm terribly sorry." He apologized.  
"Serioulsy!?" he was devastated.  
The old man took this time to pull out a small case, opening it to reveal a silver key.  
Lucy however perked up. "Ah, the little doggy!"  
"I'm sorry it's no very powerful, but I'd be happy to sell you this gate key."  
"I can't make a suit of armor with just one key." He sighed, dejected.  
"Wait! I want it! I want it!" Lucy shouted.  
"Go ahead and buy, I don't care." He told her.  
"Yes! So, how much?"  
"20,000 jewel."

"I'm sorry, how much was that again?"  
"I said 20,000."

The girl then sat up on the edge of the desk, unzipped a bit of her vest, and gave him a sexy pose. "How much is it really?" she winked at the clerk.

Later-  
"1,000 jewel." the blonde muttered to herself as she marched along a nearby bridge. "My good looks only got me a measly 1,000 jewel discount. That old fart must be going blind, that trick usually works. So much for using sex appeal." Her anger just grew as she remembers the pink haired man laughing. "That jackass. Thinking it was so damn funny."  
She was dragged out of her thoughts as she overheard a mob of girls cheering below the bridge and again when two girls walking past her spoke  
"Did you hear? Salamander is in town"  
"I know! I can't believe such a famous mage is here!"  
"Salamander…" the blonde whisper for a moment before it dawned on her. "The mage that uses a brand of Fire magic you can't buy in stores!" she clapped her hands in delight.


End file.
